Secrets
by ZorpoxTheConqueror
Summary: Kim thinks she's been hiding a secret from Ron.  Turns out she wasn't as careful as she thought; he's known about it the whole time, and has decided to confront her.  Will Kim realize the error of her ways?


_**A/N** Something a little different from me. Keep an open mind._

_Beta checked by Eddy13_

* * *

Kim took a deep, slow breath, looking around from her perch on her porch. It was late at night, well past the point she normally got home from work; she had been...out, and was only now getting back home. The red head raised a hand up to brush some hair out of her face, only to feel her hand brush across a singed section of her hair. She winced, but reached her hand for the doorknob, hoping her family was already in bed. Her fingertips had barely brushed the knob when it turned, the door pulled open from the inside. Her husband stared at her with narrowed eyes.

Ron stepped back, still keeping his gaze locked on her. Kim hesitated, lowering her eyes as she realized she'd been caught; she slowly walked forward, inside, closing the door behind her. She finally worked up the courage to look at him. She flinched back, again, as she saw his eyes. It wasn't the anger there that set her heart thumping, but the disappointment, the accusation. The red head took a sharp breath. "I can explain."

"Can you really, Kim? I'd love to hear your explanation on why you are so late." Kim felt an uncomfortable flutter in her chest at those words, knowing she really had no excuse. Ron's usage of 'Kim' instead of her nickname made her heart thump that much harder. A small voice whispered in the back of her mind. _He knows._

Kim finally shook her head, knowing she couldn't trust herself to speak. He picked up on it instantly. "Nothing to say? No explanation? Let me try." His voice wavered a bit as he spoke. "You were out with _her_ again, weren't you?"

The red head had never heard such sadness, especially coming from her best friend, her husband. She instinctively took a step towards him, but was stilled as he raised a hand. She tried to speak to him. "Ron, it...it didn't mean anything, it wasn't something that I wanted to happen."

"Wasn't it?" He shook his head. "Give me some credit, Kim, I've seen this coming for a while." He paused. "Which one of you initiated it?"

Kim licked her lips, her mouth now unnaturally dry. "She...she called me, and I couldn't turn her down."

"Couldn't, or wouldn't?"

Ron watched her shake her head. "Ron, you have to believe me, I didn't want this to happen, it just sort of did. After...after the last time, I've been trying so hard, but I-I can't just stop going out with her. I've been fighting it, it's been over three months since..."

"Two weeks." Ron interrupted, his eyes locking with hers, and she let loose an almost inaudible whimper. "It's been a little over two weeks since the last time you two were together like that." He finally let his stern demeanor soften, then sat down on the couch behind him, all of his tension leaving him, his body going practically limp. Kim instantly sat beside him, carefully grabbing his hand and holding it tightly.

"Ron, I-"

He interrupted her. "Kim, you know I love you dearly, that I would do anything for you, but I'm just not sure this is working out." She felt her heart leap into her throat, she started mumbling quietly, shaking her head as he continued. "If...if this is what you really want, you know that I won't stand in your way. I just want you to be happy...but I have to know, do you love me? Do you love us, our daughter? You made a promise to her."

Kim felt her heart wrenching as she remembered that promise. Her daughter hadn't known what she'd been asking at the time, but she had known how important it was to them, their family. Kim thought of her daughter's brown eyes, so like her father's, looking up at her, pleading with her. She lowered her gaze, before looking back to Ron.

"Ron, I do, I do love you, our family, our kids. But I can't ignore who I am, either. When we're out there together, it...it just feels..."

He clasped her hands, looked back at her. "I understand, KP, you don't have to say it." He looked around the room a bit, then took a deep breath, seeming to come to a decision. "I think it's time we made a change." Kim looked at him, in a mix of fear and hope. "I can't ask you to change who you are, Kim so I guess we're just going to have to learn to accept this. I think the kids are about old enough to know and understand."

She turned to him, her eyes glistening, "Do you really mean it, Ron?" He nodded, and she reached over, hugging him tightly, pressing her face against his chest as she mumbled her thanks and relief. "You don't know how much this means to me."

He stroked the back of her hair, holding her closely. "Actually, I think I do." He let his hand trace through her hair, his fingertips finding the coarse section of scorched hair. He smoothed it down, mumbling to her. "Rough night?"

She reached up to grab his hands, clutching it against her head, holding the singed hair tightly. "Nothing I'm not used to."

They sat like that for a few minutes, together, before Kim finally pulled away a bit. "So you think the kids will understand?"

Ron chuckled. "They already know quite a bit, thought I'm not sure how much they're really getting. Our daughter doesn't seem to know why you have to keep going out with her best friend's mother, but you won't go out with her."

Kim nodded. "And her brother?"

Her husband shook his head. "He seems to know even less. All he's been telling me is that he's sure 'Mom will show Shego who's boss.'"

The red head giggled. "A lot of nights, we spend more time arguing about that than doing anything else."

Ron laughed too, then again pulled her close, rubbing a hand down her back. She looked up at him, her eyes looking for reassurance. "So you're okay with this...really?"

He kissed her forehead. "You know it, KP, if it's important to you, it's important to me, too." His smile got a little more playful. "I wouldn't mind getting in on it a little myself."

Kim's eyes widened. "I never really thought about that." She gave a small shake of her head. "I don't think Shego would go for it, though, and besides, someone has to watch the kids."

Her husband grumbled. "So now I'm the responsible one? We're doomed."

The red head leaned up to kiss him, pulling back with a smile. "I don't know, you seem to be doing a pretty good job, Mr Ron Sponsible." She took a slow breath. "I have to know, though, how did you figure it out? I thought we were so careful."

Ron stood, then leaned down to sweep her up into his arms before she could react. She wrapped her arms around neck, and gave him a pleading look. "Tell me, please."

He turned a bit, and nodded over his shoulder. She looked, and gave a small groan.

As Ron had been waiting for his wife, he'd been sitting in front of the TV. It was currently on a news channel, playing through events around Middleton.

"And in recent news, former teen hero Kim Possible, and associate Shego rescued over a dozen people from this building behind me. No cause yet on this fire, but fortunately no one was injured thanks to the timely rescue by these two women. They were able to get in and out, each woman going in a number of times to ensure that everyone was outside, it was a courageous act."

"This come following an event just two weeks ago, in which a group of bank robbers were foiled by two unnamed women. A coincidence? Or is Middleton's star hero and her reformed villain friend coming out of retirement? Only time will tell. This has been Tricial Labrowski reporting."

* * *

_**A/N **I always love a bait and switch-hopefully I had at least a few people guessing._

_Oh, and for the record, this is probably as close as I'm every going to get to writing a Kigo story._


End file.
